


Love isn't weakness, it's strenght

by Crowleysqueen97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, F/F, F/M, Fire, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Mention of Crowley, Past Abuse, Reader almost dies, Reader-Insert, Scared Rowena, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, Women of Supernatural, mention of rape, reader - Freeform, reader tries to save rowena, rowena being terrified, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysqueen97/pseuds/Crowleysqueen97
Summary: Lucifer reaches Rowena in her hotel room once again to get rid of her and have a little bit of fun but Reader (rowena's girlfriend) won't let that happen.





	Love isn't weakness, it's strenght

**Author's Note:**

> It took me sooooo long to write this, I hope you'll enjoy it

It was a very calm day, you and Rowena were sharing an adorable room in one of the greatest hotels, she was happy about it and you could say it from the way the corners of her lips curled while she hummed softly along with the classic music playing in the background. She was sat at the desk focused on painting her perfect nails with a deep shade of red, she glanced at you every once in a while and smiled softly every single time.

Rowena met you a few months before, she was trying to form her Mega Coven and despite the fact that you weren't a witch you agreed just because once your eyes met her figure you couldn't stop thinking about her, you even pretended to be a witch for a couple of days but obviously Rowena noticed and huffed rolling her eyes, you could still remember the conversation, she was disappointed but at the same time curious to know why someone would lie to get into the Mega coven considering no one wanted to join it, you really couldn't lie to Rowena, it was pointless so you told her that the real reason was because you liked her a lot, and she smirked deciding to ignore your lies to teach you real magic.  
You became friends and then lovers, everyone kept warning you of how a coldhearted bitch Rowena was but you really couldn't believe them, she was adorable with you and you could see that every single time your eyes met hers.

''hey'' you purred walking towards her placing a soft kiss on the pale skin of her neck ''I'll just take a quick shower then we can go out for dinner hm?'' you whispered placing both your hands on her shoulders massaging her softly as she moaned and leaned in your touch trusting you completely ''aye'' she whispered staring at you ''you know exactly what to wear don't you y/n?'' she said with a feisty smirk that made you shiver, you bit your lower lip and opened your suitcase taking your special red underwear and a long red dress along with a pair of black heels ''I'll be right back lovely'' you whispered hurrying to the bathroom closing the door without locking it.

 

Half an hour later-

 

You were now drying your hair, the noise of the hair drier so loud you couldn't even hear Rowena's music any more, you hummed softly and smiled at your reflection in the mirror, in the meanwhile Rowena got rid of the towel around her body to get dressed, she finished putting on her lace black underwear when a familiar man or better archangel appeared in a corner of your room, he eyed her up but stood there quietly giving her time to put on her dress before he crept behind her and grabbed the zipper silently zipping it up; Rowena froze and gulped, the presence behind her was way bigger than your short body ''y/n?'' she whispered without turning around probably taking time or probably too scared to even look at him.

''hm guess again'' he whispered running his hands down her sides to her waist gripping it painfully, probably leaving some bruises, she yelped and froze some more, her entire body stopped following her command to run away, instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while his hand travelled up her chest to her throat squeezing lightly as she widened her eyes and finally moved clasping her hand around his wrist ''Lucifer what do you want?'' she whispered harshly trying to hide her fear, it didn't matter how much she tried to hide it, he could basically smell it all over her ''me? oh, nothing slut'' he whispered pressing her back against his chest ''I came here to kill you but now that I'm here I'm wondering who's the pretty girl in your bathroom? Does she know what a good whore you are?'' he whispered in her ear while he chuckled darkly ''or how bad you smell when you get burnt?'' he asked now with a huge smirk on his lips as Rowena shut her eyes closed once again escaping a soft whimper ''go away'' she hissed trying to get out of his hold ''or I'll... I'll kill you'' she said trying to sound confident enough to make it believable but her act caused nothing more but a soft laugh out of Lucifer's throat ''oh now there's no need to be a little bitch about it, I'm the one who should be upset lovely... I keep killing you and every single time I find you here...breathing, do you know how long it took me to take that stupid smell of burnt slut out of my nose and clothes?'' he said turning Rowena around flicking his hand to press her and pin her against the wall ''it took days'' he answered starting to walk towards her as she tried to avoid his eyes forcing herself to take deep shaky breaths to calm down as pain and memories flood in her mind ''oh shut up just kill me if that's what ya want'' she said glaring at the floor.

 

He noticed she was avoiding his eyes and sighed gripping her chin painfully lifting it up ''look at me!'' he yelled ''you're so pathetic Rowena just like your son'' he said with a new smirk on his lips ''let's talk about your cute girlfriend again shall we? You couldn't even protect your own son how do you think you'll be able to protect the only person you love?'' he asked amused by the frightened look in Rowena's eyes ''Lucifer leave her alone, do whatever- you want to me but...leave her out of this'' she whispered with watery eyes. Not that there was much left to take, Lucifer surprised her in hotel rooms a couple of times before, and he never accepted a no for an answer, whether it was using her as his personal punching bag or his personal fuck toy he always took what he wanted ''beg'' he said smirking some more knowing too well how much pride Rowena had, she took a deep breath and looked away ''Lucifer please I-'' she gasped as the back of his hand hit her cheek causing some blood to flood in her mouth ''I thought I had taught you to look at me slut'' he hissed releasing her from the wall just to push her on her knees causing another whimper out of her throat ''now...look at me and beg me like the good slut you are hm?'' he whispered in a scary calm tone running his hand in her hair quickly taking it in his fist pulling harshly to force her to look at him again, Rowena had tears rolling down her cheeks by now and Lucifer was so proud of being the reason why she was crying ''Lucifer I...'' she closed her eyes for a second and tried to stop the tears from falling because she found it too embarrassing, at that Lucifer lose his patience and smirked kneading down in front of her cupping her cheek ''shh it's fine'' he whispered wiping her tears away as she desperately tried to move away ''you're so pathetic Rowena, look at yourself'' he whispered shaking his head in disappointment ''I wonder how is it possible for y/n to love you or even look at you'' he said shaking his head once again as she glared now ''don't you dare say her name'' she hissed with all her rage, she tried to move but it was as if she was being held by an invisible force.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shrugged ''whatever...let's finish this'' he said starting to form a huge fireball in his hand playing with it while he got closer to Rowena's shaky body, in the same moment you opened the bathroom door and stopped in your tracks ''woah!'' you gasped quickly reaching for a gun in the nearest drawer, you reloaded it and aimed it at Lucifer ''who the hell are you?!'' you hissed as Rowena finally got released since you distracted Lucifer, she quickly stood up and reached your side noticing Lucifer's wicked smirk ''no! Leave her out of this'' she said knowing exactly what was going on in his mind ''we...we talked about this'' she repeated and backed up with you behind her back while he took steps towards the two of you ''so she doesn't know'' Lucifer said staring at you ''interesting'' he added as you gave Rowena a confused glance ''Ro...'' you whispered holding her hand in yours tightly ''who's he?'' you whispered trying to rub her back and calm her down since it was obvious that she was terrified and that she had cried ''you're not human are you?'' you asked placing the shaky Rowena behind you.

 

Lucifer shrugged and smiled at you ''smart...indeed I'm no human, I'm Lucifer love'' he said and your jaw dropped ''you can't be...'' you whispered standing closer to Rowena now in a protective way ''well I don't give a shit if you're Lucifer, a psycho or both, she's my girlfriend and you have no right to be in a room with us'' you hissed walking towards him with a huge glare ''what the hell are you laughing at?'' you hissed when he laughed at your face ''you're brave, I like that in a woman...not like you Rowena'' he said glancing at her who wasn't paying attention to Lucifer anymore, she had her eyes on you and she wasn't moving, too scared of Lucifer but too scared of losing you at the same time.

 

Lucifer sighed and shrugged ''now excuse me but I have a witch to burn'' he said pushing you away walking past you as you gasped and followed him, you gripped his shirt and punched him inevitably hurting yourself more than him, you cursed under your breath, and he glared ''alright let's start from you then'' he said and gripped the collar of your dress lifting you up from the ground before he threw you to the other side of the room merciless, you gasped and hit the wall with a loud thud falling on the floor, you widened your eyes and felt your entire body ache even though the pain in your head was the strongest one, everything began to get blurry and despite how hard you tried to get up you fell back down panting, Lucifer smirked and walked back to you pulling you back up before he punched you in the stomach once....twice...three times then he dropped you.

 

''STOP IT!'' Rowena yelled now quickly making her way between you and Lucifer ''you are so going to regret this!'' she yelled and you swore her eyes turned a bright shade of purple, you tried to stay awake and make sure she was alright but darkness took you and you passed out bleeding on the floor.

 

\---

 

A few hours later you woke up in Rowena's bed, the one you shared with her, the pain was gone and you felt relatively good, you looked around immediately and tried to spot Rowena who was speaking to the phone with a certain Castiel ''thank you'' she said and hung up glancing at you with a relieved smile ''oh y/n'' she said immediately wrapping her arms around you tightly ''I couldn't let him kill you, I couldn't loose you too'' she whispered pulling you as close as possible to her ''listen y/n I know I never say it because...reasons...but I love you, I really do. I always thought love was weakess but you y/n are my strenght'' she said as you smiled weakly and wrapped your arm around her waist pulling her under the covers, you smiled softly and kissed her temple cuddling her ''you saved me didn't you'' you asked as Rowena smiled proudly ''aye, seeing you in pain helped me not to be scared of him... I killed him...painfully...the bloody bastard is gone'' she whispered relieved with tears in her eyes ''he suffered, I made sure of it, it took me hours to finally allow him to die...he begged for it'' she whispered with darkness in her eyes as her chin trembled for her rage, you gulped and nodded placing a soft kiss on her chin then her jaw slowly leaving a pattern of kisses up her face until you reached her lips ''I love you Rowena'' you whispered against her lips before you closed your eyes and kissed her desperately with all your love.


End file.
